


In my veins

by TinyTopaz



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTopaz/pseuds/TinyTopaz
Summary: Southside high was shut down and now all the students are moving to riverdale high, the transition is messy.Toni topaz meets the girl of her dreams, but weather or not she is obtainable is another story.





	In my veins

Inevitable. Every bad possible outcome was inevitable in this life. In this family. At least, that’s what her father had told her when she was a child. Not to expect much from anyone because human beings are the most unreliable creatures on the planet. That part was true. However, why should her luck fall into the hands of what her family had done in the past? Why should she be forced to live a certain way because others can’t keep their end of the bargain. 

Life as Antoinette Topaz was challenging. In fact, so challenging that she was on her own practically all her childhood. Her mother never came into the picture until she was at least seven. She didn’t stay, they never do. She spent all of middle school being bullied for her outfits, for her parents. It was always something. She was nothing if not full of bad luck. 

Her father was too invested in his booze and drugs to be taking care of her. Family came at a price. She learnt that at an early age. Besides, it’s better this way. 

The tanned girl pulled on her pony tail to tighten its hold before throwing her jacket on. “Are you sure you want to do this? I understand if you’re unsure. After everything these people-“ 

“It’s fine, pops. I need an education and this is the only way I’ll be able to get it. Besides, I still got a little fight left in me.” Toni smirked at her grandfather and he just leaned back in his chair. “You remind me so much of myself when I was younger.” He said mere seconds before taking a swig of his lemonade. He wiped his lips before looking at her again. “Nevertheless I hope you find a way to make the most of this.” 

Toni picked up her back pack up and slung it over one shoulder. “You know me.” She said proudly as she left the caravan. 

She joined the serpents when she was just nine years old. That’s when her grandfather made contact. It wasn’t the perfect story like on the movies. It was more than a hassle moving in with him and being able to even join the serpents. But she was lucky. This gang, it was more than family than her real family. And for that, she was grateful. 

She’d lived in riverdale ever since, the Southside was her home. Today was her first day at riverdale high. She wasn’t scared, she never scared easy. However, she wasn’t thrilled about it either. Southside high was shut down a few weeks ago and after a long debate at the White wyrm they finally agreed to go to school on the north side, riverdale high. 

The pink haired girl slipped her backpack over her other shoulder before hopping onto her bike. 

The boys weren’t impressed about the change of schools and she knew she would hear all about that when she got to school. She had promised fangs and sweet pea that she would meet them by the gates. So here’s to hoping they’ve already left.

“Ayeeee, tiny!” Two familiar voices shouted out. She lifted her head to find fangs and sweet pea high-fiving and walking out to meet her. “That nickname will never stick.” She joked, shaking her head and nudging one of them before walking between them. “Let’s get this over and done with..” she mumbled.

____________________

 

“I’ve already seen like, five potential bachelors.” Kevin said with a small grin, leaning over his legs and holding his hands together. Betty matched his grin and Cheryl scoffed. “Don’t be foolish, Kevin.” She pulled her hair over to one side and crossed one leg over the other. “We won’t be accepting these Southside scum into our school, let alone our bedrooms!” Archie let out a small breathless chuckle. “Come on Cheryl, jughead is apart of that group..” he warned. Cheryl screwed her face slightly. “Last time I checked, he chose to go there, he chose to cross sides.” 

“It’s not about choosing sides,” Betty joined in, sliding her decorated book mark into her book and closing it. “Besides, are you really going to shun him and the others for growing up on another side of town?” The blonde questioned.

Cheryl squinted and lent forward over her legs slightly. “Forgive me, Betty, if I don’t take too kindly to a group of people who helped my father end my own innocent brothers life.” She stood abruptly and picked up her small, black backpack before carrying it as she strode off out of the room. 

Betty sighed and lent back in her seat with Kevin. Veronica jumped to feet and followed Cheryl in tow. “Hey-“ She whispered, slipping beside the angry redhead who was more than eager to cut her off. “I’m not in the mood for your crazy justifications of the way she speaks to me.” She started to walk faster but Veronica only kept up. “Actually, Cheryl.. I was just going to ask-“ and yet again, she was cut off, except this time by three unfamiliar faces in jackets bumping into them. They all stumbled back slightly in confusion. Once Cheryl registered to what just happened her stare was deadly. “Watch-“ Veronica quickly pulled Cheryl away, therefore cutting her off and ushering her elsewhere. “Yo watch out, red.” One of the guy’s called out jokingly, causing the three of them to laugh, Veronica turned around to watch the pink haired girl playfully hit the taller guy. 

“Was that necessary, Veronica?” Cheryl asked, venom dripping from her words. “I just didn’t want you saying anything you would regret. We’re supposed to be teaming up, remember?” Cheryl let out an unimpressed laugh at Veronica’s words. “If you remember correctly I never agreed to such idiocy. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a class to get to.” She strode off down the halls, ignoring Veronica’s protests. 

Cheryl had art first up, which she loved. However, she spent most of time trying to either help Josie or convince to do some work. The redhead sat her bag in her lap, pulling out a small pencil case and notebook. “Here you go Cherbear!” A cheerful voice said, slapping a book down in front of her before plopping beside her. Josie smiled brightly at the pale girl before continuing. “You’re a little out of it today, is it what I think it is?” She asked before drawing her lower lip between her teeth and sighing. 

Cheryl sat her notebook on top of the art book and opened it, passing Josie a pen before speaking. “This is our school, Josie. And I’ll be damned if they all think I’m gonna sit back and let this all happen. Going to the principal after school. This needs to be dealt with accordingly.” Josie nodded along as Cheryl spoke, she opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the classroom door shutting, disrupting people from their work. The two girls looked up to find Betty walking in awkwardly sitting alone. 

“Someone’s in the dog house,” Josie commented quietly. Cheryl burred up again, the mere sight of Betty brought her back to their conversation earlier. A gentle hand rested on her arm, pulling her from her thoughts. “What happened?” Josie asked genuinely. 

Cheryl drew out a small sigh and shook her head. “Just same old, same old. Jose. Don’t worry about it.” She said quietly before taking down notes. “I hate theory,” Josie whispered while watching Cheryl write. “You also hate drawing too,” the redhead joked. They shared a small giggle before Cheryl deadpanned to Betty who had no intention of looking up from her work. 

_____________________

Sweet pea pegged a small cut up chunk of wood to the other end of the classroom, which fangs caught almost immediately. They two laughed before fangs jogged up to the other side of the wood work room. “He shoots, he scores” fangs chanted before making a play for the bin and missing. Two black boots stood beside the wood on the floor, their eyes panned up to meet Toni starring at them with a smirk. She was wearing black ripped jeans, a red flannel around her waist and a gray singlet with god only knows what sort of logo. And of course, her serpent jacket. “You two better make a start to something before the teacher gets back.” She chuckled, picking the small block and playfully throwing it at sweet pea. 

“Since when were you a teachers pet, tiny?” Sweet pea teased, causing fangs to chuckle and nudge him with a nod. Toni licked her teeth and chuckled. “Is just prefer not to get kicked out on my first day.” She pushed passed them playfully and turned on the drop saw on their table, running a slab of wood through it. “Can you idiots do your job or do I have to?” She joked, picking up a pencil and drawing lines on their wood. 

“What’s that for” fangs asked, suddenly interested as he circled around the bench. Sweet pea looked over her shoulder and silently watched. “It’s so you know where to saw and it’ll help in making it an even cut.” She offered with a smile, pulling away and passing him the pencil. Fangs looked down at the wood and back up at her. “How do you know where to draw?” 

Toni chuckled softly. “Read the sheet to get the ruler to measure.” 

Sweet pea nodded softly before replacing Toni’s spot and helping fangs. She smiled proudly at them now working before returning to her own desk. 

It felt like forever before the bell went. Woodwork wasn’t so bad, that’s one class done, let’s see if she can make it through the rest of the day. 

Next up, she had math which fled by and it wasn’t long until she was sitting in the common room with fangs who was sitting on the arm of her chair. 

The redhead from earlier walked into the room and dropped her jaw. She was wearing a black long sleeved, tight crop top with a red checkered skirt that hung from her waist so beautifully. Now that Toni had proper time to look- or in this case, gawk... she soaked in the entire look of this girl, from her in style shoes to the locks cascading off her shoulders. 

“Stare much?” The girl said, she was closer now, Toni didn’t even see her move. Fangs was laughing beside her while the redhead was just staring angrily. “Keep your eyes to yourself and get off my chair while you’re at it.” She demanded sharply, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. 

Toni quirked a brow challengingly as she remained seated. Fangs got up in a laughing fit, patting Toni’s shoulder before leaving. 

“Cheryl-“ a girl with black hair trotted in, reaching into her handbag before freezing. “Oh-“ she looked between Toni and Cheryl while chewing her lip. Cheryl rolled her eyes and quickly shifted her stare. “Yes, Veronica.” She said bluntly, looking the girl up and down. 

Toni grinned before speaking. “Does everyone here dress so...” she paused, looking for the right word. The two girls looked at her the second words came out of her mouth. 

Toni stood, slipping her bag over one shoulder. “..uptight.” She almost whispered, grinning at them and leaving the room. 

Veronica’s eyes widened in shock while Cheryl just clenched her jaw. “And here you are advocating for that trailer trash to stay in this school.” She spat. Veronica stayed silent for a few more seconds before finally speaking. “It- Well.. things like this will take time, Cheryl. Give them a chance.” She persuaded, placing her hand on the redheads arm only to be shrugged off. 

A few minutes went by of the two sitting their silently. Veronica was on her phone and Cheryl was touching up a drawing, Josie, Kevin and Archie walked in loudly, Archie was hugging a football and Kevin was linking arms with Josie. 

“What have we here,” Josie purred, sitting up on the armchair beside Cheryl, watching the bombshell touch up her drawing. Cheryl looked up and smiled at her friend before going back to what she was doing. Veronica sighed and put her phone down. “Archiekins, how do you feel about the Southside-“

Kevin cut her off, holding his hands out defensively. “No offence, Ronnie. But can we just have five minutes without speaking about them. Nobody’s happy, weirdly enough its just you and Betty. Nobody’s going to be welcoming them so soon.” Archie shrugged nonchalantly and sat beside Kevin. 

Veronica let out a soft sigh before leaning back in her seat. 

___________________

The flew by rather quickly, Toni was more than happy about it. She couldn’t wait to get home. Anywhere but here sounded amazing right now. The second the last bell went, everyone was in a rush to leave, she didn’t blame them. After a day here she was ready to gauge her eyes out. Almost everyone is so rude and blatantly narcissistic. 

She already has a bad name, so having to bite her tongue to not make anything worse for her, was a difficult task. Especially when people keep pushing her buttons. 

Let’s hope for a better day tomorrow.


End file.
